Ruthless Adoration
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI KenHana ONE-SHOT: Just another day in Seireitei for the Zaraki family. Epilogue/sequel thingy to 'Brutal Affections'.


**A/N: Woohoo for sequels! Or rather epilogues. XD Takin' a break from GrimmIchi fer a bit to bestow upon yu some more KenHana. Yey fer crack pairings! I luv these two. :3 I didn't really know where I was going with this so some pointless fluffy fluffle-ness ahoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. D:**

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, fluff!, potential OOC for a gentle!Kenpachi (but only fer his Hana-chan XD), crack pairing**

**...  
**

Humming a quiet tune, Hanatarou was just finishing up washing dishes from dinner when two huge hands grabbed his hips and pulled him back into a hard, muscular chest, but instead of being startled like he would have months ago, the little seventh seat merely giggled as he was lifted up into his husband's arms and pulled into a hungry kiss. "Mm…" he sighed, parting his lips for the large pointed tongue poking at their seam, and cupped his giant lover's angular face with a smooth, slightly damp palm.

Gold and jade reiatsu gently pulsed around them as the two energies twined and rubbed up against each other lazily, reflecting the flow of their love.

Their kiss ended with a soft, wet sound and Kenpachi nosed his little mate's cheek affectionately. "Yachiru is waitin' fer her bedtime story," the bigger man mumbled before whisking him off towards their daughter's bedroom. Together, the two read the excited pink-haired pixie her story, doing all the voices and gestures until she fell asleep, a happy smile on her face as the two tucked her in and kissed her forehead before retiring to their own room for the night.

Once the door slid shut, the small shinigami squealed when he was instantly snatched back up into big, bronze, tree trunk arms, lighthearted laughter shaking his petit form while Kenpachi growled playfully and snuffled him. He was carried into their bathroom and set onto the counter, the hot water being turned on before he was shed of his clothing, layer after layer. The little healer watched with a blush as the taller man did the same and shrugged out of his robes, revealing a big, broad, hard and sinewy body littered with cuts and scars both old and new, each one Hanatarou knew personally. He bit his lip and looked away shyly when his husband shot him a leering toothy grin, but didn't deny him when the Captain tilted his head up for another kiss as steam slowly began to fog the room.

After the tub filled, he was picked up again and settled in the giant's lap once Kenpachi got comfortable in the tub, leaning back into the other as the bigger man began to scoop up water onto his body lazily with his hands before glazing over his skin with the soap as they relaxed. "Mm," he moaned sweetly, tilting his head to the side to let Kenpachi kiss and nip up and down his neck, a light shudder running through his system when the warrior found a well loved erogenous zone just behind and below his ear, "Ken-kun…"

Kenpachi smirked and traced the delicate shell of his little mate's ear with the tip of his tongue, "Yeah? What is it, Hana?"

"Please, kiss me again," the petit shinigami mewed, and Kenpachi couldn't resist a plea like that from his adorable mate even if he tried. With a low rumble, his lips latched on to the yearning ones below him as one hand slowly went south while the other stayed north to pinch and tease a deliciously pink nipple, his knees sliding under Hana's to spread his thighs wide apart. Hanatarou gave a soft keen and arched into his touches, opening his mouth wider as their tongues twisted around each other erotically before Kenpachi's dominated and explored inside his moist cavern, saliva trailing down their chins.

Meanwhile, the Captain's hand continued downward until it reached its goal, grasping Hana's slender cock with only two fingers and his thumb, and stroked him to full mast as his little healer let out a wanton cry. The smaller male blushed profusely at feeling so exposed, but brought up a hand to caress his husband's strong features while the other reached down to hold on to the other wrapped around him so securely.

"H-Huu…" he whimpered, beginning to shiver when Kenpachi's fingers dipped lower, the larger man's thumb hooked around and teasing the base of his erection while the others cradled and played with his sac. "Nn!" A squeak escaped him when one finger boldly stroked his perineum before circling further towards his entrance.

The Captain bared his sharp, menacing teeth. Fuck was his delicate little flower enticingly sexy when he was like this, so soft and arousing and vulnerable. Big blue eyes looked up at him filled with love and a gentle desire, driving him crazy with a dark, possessive lust. But he needed to be patient. Experience has taught him that his Hana liked it more slow and steady rather than fast and rough, and responded more positively – even growing bold enough to initiate things – when they took their time with their lovemaking like they were doing now, though the petit healer wouldn't deny him a hard fuck if Kenpachi really couldn't wait.

So with more restraint than he thought he'd need, the warrior clenched his jaw and took a deep whiff of his mate's lavender-smelling hair, but instead of calming him down, the flowery scent only made him grow harder nestled in between the smaller male's lovely lily-white cheeks. He groaned out loud when Hana made him still his hands, but grew curious as the little healer turned in his embrace to straddle his lap and slid his slim arms around his thick corded neck.

With an angelic smile brightening his face, Hanatarou sat up on his knees and carefully began to remove the bells hanging from his hair, placing them in a little pile off to the side of the tub before grabbing a small plastic bowl, filling it with some bath water and pouring it over the long dark locks standing every which way in front of him. Soon, the water did its job and Kenpachi's wet hair went limp and pliable from its spiked prison, allowing Hana to wash it properly with soap since Kenpachi didn't like using shampoo.

The Captain fairly purred at the feeling of his mate's slim fingers massaging his scalp and cupped Hana's bum, which caused the younger to mewl. He leaned in for another kiss as his frisky fingers squeezed and groped, smirking at the breathy noises he received in return. When a soapy digit suddenly pushed in, Hana broke their kiss and threw his head back with a stuttering gasp, arching his body up towards his giant lover's face, "A-ah, Ken!"

"Mmm, Hana," he growled huskily, taking a nipple so graciously presented to him into his mouth and sucked. His mate whined and trembled, but gradually relaxed, cradling Kenpachi's head to his chest as he combed his fingers through the older man's sudsy wet hair to free it from tangles. He bit his lip when another finger was added, then another until he was sufficiently stretched out, Kenpachi switching to the other bud as the other hand went back to tend to Hana's member to keep him distracted. At last, the fingers withdrew, and he lifted the petit body up by the hips to hover over his impressive rock hard cock. "Whenever yer ready, babe," he gritted his teeth as he waited for the other to make the next move, his reiatsu thrumming with arousal.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Hanatarou nodded, "O-Okay…" Slowly, he impaled himself on Kenpachi's girth inch by inch. So full! It seemed like eternities have passed for the Captain when his little lover finally bottomed out, and even longer for Hana to adjust to his massive size, but when he got another shaky nod, he was eager to start, though slow at first, watching the smaller shinigami's cute face intently for any signs of pain while he tried to find that one spot...

When Hana's soft blue eyes went wide and his jade reiatsu jolted at the same time he let out an excited little gasp, Kenpachi knew he'd found it. Grinning lecherously, he picked up the pace a bit, making the little seventh seat bounce up and down on his cock while water sloshed all around them.

"O-Oh, Ken…" Hana went weak and fell against his husband's broad bronze chest, his small hands hanging onto Kenpachi's wide shoulders as a whine escaped him with every slow, hard, calculated thrust.

Kenpachi grunted and squeezed his ass in his hands, spreading his cheeks farther for deeper penetration that made him blush wildly. "Ya close?"

"H-Hai…"

"Don't hold back then." Following his own advice, the bigger man threw caution to the wind and slammed up into his Hana's pliant body ruthlessly, relishing in the delighted scream tinted with a hint of pain he got in reward.

"Ah, ah-!" Hanatarou panted, throwing his arms around Kenpachi's neck, "Ken! I'm cumming!"

"Yeah. Do it, baby."

With a loud cry, Hana clenched down on him and released all over their stomachs, his body spasming in the aftermath as he tried to catch his breath, kissing and nuzzling his husband's face. "Ken, please hurry…Cum inside me," he begged.

Not being able to deny his cute little mate anything, especially with those big puppy dog eyes looking up at him, the Captain snarled and released his seed deep within, an animalistic growl rumbling inside his chest as Hana squeezed around him and milked him dry, coaxing everything out of him only to have it overflow out of his used hole into the cooling water.

"Uhn," Hana moaned sleepily, going limp as Kenpachi pulled the plug and grab the shower head to finish washing them up, rinsing away the residue soap suds and shampoo he massaged into the little shinigami's scalp before standing up with Hana cradled in his arms and wrapped a big fluffy towel around him, then another around his own waist. Stalking back into the bedroom, he carefully laid Hana down onto the bedding and toweled him down, paying special attention to his chin length hair and making sure it was mostly dry, before quickly tending to himself.

The seventh seat sat up with a bit of difficulty, but crawled over behind his giant lover when Kenpachi sat back down, taking the comb from the older man's large paw to run it through the long black hair. After doing their nightly routine, Kenpachi put away the comb before scooping his mate back into his arms where he belonged and laid them down for some well-deserved sleep.

"I love you, Ken-kun," Hana mumbled quietly into his husband's chest.

He got a rumbled "Love ya too, Hana," before he slipped off into slumber, a content smile on his face as their combined reiatsu blanketed them in warmth.

**...**

The next morning, Kenpachi was sitting and staring hard into the mirror as he attempted to hang the last bell on the highest spike of hair right in the middle of his head. It usually took him at least two hours to do his hair, as girly and embarrassing as it is to admit (not that he would nor would anyone call him out on it if they didn't want to be cut down by his sword), and this one was always the hardest one to do.

Just as he let out a growl of frustration, a familiar tinkering giggle reached his ears before small creamy white hands gently plucked the bell from his fingers and deftly hung it from its designated perch. "Heh, thanks, babe." Kenpachi snagged his little lover around the waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

Hanatarou smiled sweetly and pressed another kiss to his eye patch, "You're welcome, Ken-kun." The younger male then wiggled free to retrieve his Captain's haori and draped it over his shoulders, "Now we better get going or we'll be late!"

**...**

"I'll send ya a hell butterfly if we need ya back," Kenpachi muttered, lowering him to the ground and kissing him adoringly one last time before turning to head back to the Eleventh, their spiritual energies letting go of each other reluctantly.

"Bye, Hana-chan! See you at lunch!" Yachiru chirped from her perch on her Captain's shoulder and waved at her mommy, which was returned before the two turned the corner…only to double back and head the other way when they realized they were going the wrong way.

Hanatarou shook his head and laughed to himself before limping slightly into the Fourth to report for duty.

Just another day in Seireitei.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: …Well, there ya have it! I may or may not continue writing other ficlets for this universe since I have a couple ideas running around in my head. They just need to come into a solid plotline, so we'll see. :D R&R please~**


End file.
